Halloween Reveange of Jason
by Bubblegum13
Summary: this is about 2 teenage girls out on halloween night and meet up with Jason... You will find out when you read it?
1. halloween night

Characters: (1) Michal (1) Jade (3) Jessica

Summary

This story is from one or 2 of the Halloweens... it may be scary but you have to read and find out. Oh and it's about Michal on a killing rampage on Halloween night…

Chapter One: Halloween Night

Once there were these two girls Jade and I Jessica. We were stupid and walked up to a guy holding a knife in his hand. Then Jade said, "Watch you doing??" After, that he was getting closer and then we were walking away.. WE look behind us and he was there. So we walk faster and then we lost him... So we stopped and called our mom, then we walk and we saw him again.

A cop popped up and looked suspicious for some reason. It was probably all the sweat poring down his face...but none on his close???? We said, "Do you need anything???" He did not answer us…..


	2. Killings begin

Chapter 2: Killings begin

It was that night it started, all of the killings. We couldn't believe it at all. When we started believing was when, are friend was murdered.. We were getting suspicious about the killings… so that was when we noticed that he/she was a serial killer!

Jade my sister was getting so suspicious she talked me into taking a walk that night?? I was worried what was going to happen… but nothing happened?? We got home and we played some "B.S." with our mom. This game was so fun until later that night.

Later, that night our mom went outside to turn off the water when we heard a scream!!! In the scream she was saying," run.. Watch out take care of each other…" then we heard nothing more?? We got stuff to keep us alive and we left the house and saw all the blood all over the window!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: run for our lives and no stopping

We had ran for probably an hour now but we didn't know. All we knew was that a killer was after us and our best friend and our mom died. Jade and I was really scared cause we didn't know what to do. Jade was nearly to pass out but she didn't. We had stopped to get something to drink. So we went to sonic to get something to drink and right when we got there we see blood everywhere. It was like he knew where we would go unless we where in the woods.

My sister jade freaked out every time she would see blood, sometimes I thought it was ridiculous. We had got a theory how he/she knew where we where going. Our theory was….. The cop we seen in the car that didn't answer us and that was sweating badly and looked really suspicious. So that's the theory but its no fact all we know it could be our step dad cause he hates kids.

We started back in the woods so he couldn't find us. We had many friends but their was only one we would take if it meant for one of us dying. We walked a while till we got his house. His name was Jack like Jack Frost. I though it was kind of cool and it still is.

Okay ok I know I like jack but it doesn't mean that we are all going to stop running for our lives.

Ok back to the story…. So jack was the only one of our friends we could really trust.

When we got to jack's house he was the only one their I don't know why though but he didn't tell us. All he said was, "thank u for coming I thought you guys weren't coming…." after that I was bout to say, "what do you mean?" but I didn't. the chase was back on after we left Jack's house but the dude came out of his house… I thought that was kind of weird. After that I was imagining that jack was hiding from the dude and the dude wasn't smart enough to find him. I actually thought that was funny and actually laughed so jack and jade both stared at me and I felt weird so I told them, "don't look back or he will get them." They believed me for some reason but it was kind of cool.

The big scary dude finally stopped chasing us after 30 minutes. I was really glad I had brought my inhaler cause me and jack needed it badly. We some how set up camp and a fire till it was tomorrow. I was the first to wake up in the morning picked up and covered the sticks with leaves to leave no evidence that we where here.

My sister and jack finally woke up and had a wonderful morning and thought nothing could go wrong. But we were all wrong…


End file.
